The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School
The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School is the second part of the series The School of Our's (Blog Series) following his life in 8th grade. First publish on October 21, 2011. Unlike the previous season, Duane attends Kirk Middle School in Newark, Delaware. Duane was in a altercation with new student Brandyn Miller, who almost had a fight with Lesandra on the first day he came. Duane and Brandyn both had an rivalry soon after he came, Brandyn had threaten to hit him if Duane said his name. Duane never said it but, for a different reason Brandyn jumped out his sit and just went ballistic and started to hitting him in the face with multiple blows. he then walk down the isl of the class and walked back up to him saying "I'm not satisfied", and started hitting him again. In Delaware every school has a state trooper, Duane's parents was immediately contacted, and was received papers to press charges. According to Duane, his mother first, wanted to see the boy, and his parents. Duane, and his mother, and father goes to Brandyn's apartment. They all compromised, Brandyn's mother wanted to start off with sharing that her first born song was shoot and killed. Duane believed that she was trying to expire symphony. At the end Duane's mother made it official that she wasn't going to press charges, just because of what happened to the first born child. George V. Kirk Middle School George V. Kirk Middle School, formerly known as Ogletown Middle School, was built in 1957. It has had a long and honorable history of producing some of the finest men and women in the world. The school is named for Dr. George V. Kirk, a distinguished Superintendent of Schools in the Newark and New Castle County areas of Delaware. Students Blogger-image-180446491.jpg|Alex Parks|link=Franklin Alex Parks 6203668 orig2.jpg|Tayla Better|link=Tayla Better 7217250 orig.jpg|Brian Newkirt 9229870 orig.jpg|Dymond Morris 9422484 orig.jpg|Declan Hinsley 1546268 orig.jpg|Jakeila Mason 9043088 orig.jpg|Micheal Smith 4898008 orig.jpg|Sam Maxwell Image20.jpg|Brandyn Miller|link=Brandyn Miller 162658 176709795686612 3861878 n.jpg|Brittany Phillips Reccuring *Terrence *Daniel Toy *Keith Epstem *Hailey Morris *Dede *Amos Tarley Teachers * Ms. Young (Homeroom) * Ms. Hunt (ELA) * Ms. Scholz (Math) * Mr Wooldrolf (Science) * Ms. Tyson (Social Studies) * Ms. Morris (CMP) * Ms. Rhudd (CMP) * Ms. Judyfide & Mr. Sweet (Gym) * Ms. Paige (Health) Episodes If You Really Knew Kirt Delaware students take action To honor the memory of their classmate, John Sullivan, a team of students from Kirk Middle School created "If You Really Knew Kirk" Working together, the students created a program for their peers that confronted four issues: grief, acceptance, family and bullying. Tayla Better is featured inside the video along with other students who were featured in the school of our's. Tayla has her own speaking segment talking about bullying and name calling. After Mirk Middle School * Duane stated that he was going to attend Concord High School in Concord, DE, but since the the school did not receive paper work in time, Duane moved to Secane, PA and attended Ridley High School. Duane came in late after Hurricane Irene in August 2011. * In August of 2011, Sam Maxwell was involved in some drama between Duane and his Cousin Nahshon Newson. Sam stated on Facebook telling Duane that his cousin say some false comments about Duane to her. Which caused friction between Duane and his cousin. * In 2013, Brandyn, Alex and Tayla were in the Top 10 School of Our's students. Being the top rated in season 2. * Duan vs Brandym (fight) made the top 10 School of Our's moments. * In 2013, Brian, Alex, Jakiela and Tayla were Season 2's All Stars. * In November of 2013, Brandym Miller Commented on his School of Our's Bio page, stating that it was lies. * In 2014, Declan, Michael and Brandyn were representing season 2 in The School of Our's All Stars (Season 2). * Keith, Hailey and Alex was mention in the "School of Our's Update (2015) blog. Category:Season 2 Category:Kirk Middle School